Nikki's Gaming Stream
by Orex1995
Summary: A story that covers Nikki's transition from streamer to camgirl. Set slightly before the events of Huniecam.


**Author's Notes:**

 **For some reason my mind couldn't wrap itself around Nikki becoming a cam girl. The in game explanation is fine but Nikki is so sweet and innocent that I just can't imagine it. So I made this to make it make sense.**

"And Agahnim has been defeated!"

I glance over to my chat. I don't have too many viewers. I only have 53 viewers and this is a record high. Surpassing my previous record by more than double. I'm really excited but also nervous. Talking in front of so many people is pretty terrifying. The main thing keeping me going is the thoughts of FINALLY leaving behind my job as a barista.

I glance over to my chat and notice it's moving a lot faster than usual. I guess that is to be expected though. More people with more opinions. I notice the mix of comments is a little different than normal. A small minority of the people commenting are a few regulars that are currently congratulating me as well as posting a few inside jokes. The rest are the obnoxious people commenting things like "OMG a gurl gamer. Its probably a guy wit a fake webcam to get mor views." I would still ignore them but they could at least use proper spelling.

If there is one thing about streaming I've learned. It's: ignore the assholes. At least these ones are only questioning my gender. I get far too many requests for me to show my boobs. It's like they don't read the rules. The terms and conditions explicitly state no nudity. And that's not even in the fine print.

"Moving on, now we go into the Dark..." My computer cut me off.

Ding!

"Holy crap! Someone donated? Oh man, that's my first donation! Here let me check this out. 5 bucks. Thanks uh…LoveFairy803. Thank you so much. Oh, you left a message, let's check that out shall we." I immediately regret my decision to read it.

"Heres sum money to c ur tits."

I pause for a second to think about how to handle this. On one hand, I could just turn the stream off and forget about this idiot. I could go on a rant about why this guy is an idiot. I could take off my shirt and bra… No I can't. Or I could play it differently.

"Not a chance in hell is that going to happen but I appreciate the money. If anyone else want to donate to see my tits, go ahead. It's still not gonna happen but you can do it."

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Dark World is full of…"

Ding!

"Another donation. Thank you so much. Let me read that. Another 5 bucks. Again from LoveFairy803. He writes: 'I'm just gonna keep this up until you show your tits.' Thank you for the donation and that is still a firm 'No' on flashing the stream."

"Back to the game. This is the first encounter of…"

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

"Woah! I can't believe this. Let's look at these donations." I really shouldn't have said that. "Or not. I'll sum all of them up for you. 'Show us your tits.' LoveFairy803 I admire your persistence. The other two of you, thanks for donating and kindly fuck off. There are many other places on the Internet where you can see boobs. Now If I can get back to the game…"

Ding!

Ding

Ding!

Ding

Ding!

"Mannnn! You guys are awesome." I look down at the comments. "And complete assholes. I am not showing anything to any of you. Also shoutout to the guy that donated a cent. Not like eats that or something. Now if I could just get back to the…"

Ding!

"I'm tempted to not look at that. Unfortunately it is a donation. Uhh… LoveFairy803 seriously you are far too persistent." It's only at that point that I see the donation amount. "I uhh… I don't know if you meant to donate this much but WOW. Thank you for the thousand dollars."

I can't believe the amount of money I just made. Nor can I believe the message attached to it. For a brief amount of time I debate my options. I look back at my game console for a moment and look back at my webcam.

"Okay guys. I'm going to end the stream early here. See you guys later. I think. My next stream will be next Friday. Uhh… Maybe see you then."

I look back to LoveFairy803's message.

If you want to see more money like this. We're recruiting.

Kyu :)

Sometimes I think back to how it started. It seems like a few days ago I was working as a waitress, hanging out with Audrey and Tiffany, and streaming for fun. Well, I guess I still hang out with Audrey and Tiffany. Also, I do still stream for fun but now I make money from it.

I still play video games as well. I actually have a lot more time to play them now too. It's unfortunate that I can't stream them anymore but I don't regret what I did. I may be banned from those sites but it was well worth it to advertise my new career.

"Oh Fuuuck!" I scream out.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

I always enjoy the sound of donations. Especially after a particularly exhausting stream. Tonight was fun though. Got a lot of new subscribers thanks to some new attire. Which is in turn all thanks to my manager. I'll admit I was a little embarrassed when he handed them to me but I'm so glad he did.

"I guess that's it for tonight boys and girls. Thanks for donating."

With a flick of my wrist I toss my new cat ears off to the side. I quickly move off camera and fetch my pillow. Knocking my piggy bank over in the process. Ignoring the small mess I made, I return to the camera and turn the pillow the correct way and continue on.

"And remember to subscribe. It really helps me out. If you want to see more of me, you can find more videos on my profile. My next stream will be tomorrow and I hope to see you all there. Thanks to all of you for watching."


End file.
